


Midnight Texting

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [22]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Medical, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Just a quick late night fluffy texting exchange between Bryce and Liv(Text in images/word count does not reflect the actual text)
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 7





	Midnight Texting

This follows my fic [Moving In: Room Warming & Coordinates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602728) ; Olivia has agreed to move in with Bryce


End file.
